A Lesson To Teach
by Roses077
Summary: Kaz returns from the Churril drome interrupting Peyton's big shot to ask Sarah out.Sarah then sets off to Perim to find her previous oppenent in that drome, who she has fallen in love with. He then offers her martial arts lessons. Sarah's true love is...


Sarah was at the port court with Peyton whie watching Kaz's match."Yay... Kaz won.. " Sarah said, sHe was obviously bored "Eh, dude sucked anyways, he gives Overworlders a bad rep for sucking that much. " Peyton said as he got closer to Sarah "So Sarah do you wanna go.. "

"Hey Kaz!! " She said as he stood up, interrupting Peyton. Kaz was slouching, he was in a very bad mood, and he was mumbling gibberish "Er, Kaz, You alright?" she asked him he sat down and grabbed Peyton's box of fries away from him "Hey!! Thats mine!! An you can at least ask!! You're becoming like Klay!! " Peyton snapped "Kaz, whats wrong? You won your match. " Kaz swallowed down the fries and scoffed "I'm like this cause that moron cheated, the drome glitched. " "So what? the drome messed up? at least you won. " Peyton said to him "Yeah, thats my seventh win in the Hortekk drome! My seventh win was ruined. " he said "who cares? You won.. and the... hortekk drome?" Sarah asked, she felt her heart beating, just like the last time she was at that drome.  
"Sarah, whats wrong?" the red-head asked "Shouldin't you have known that was the hortekk drome?" Peyton asked as he waved his hand in front of Sarah "Chaotic to Sear-bear, do you read?" "Sarah, what is it about the Hortekk drome? " Kaz asked as Sarah sat back down, she smacked her face into the table "Whats with you Sarah? " he said as he fixed up his pink-tainted glasses "I... was just thinking about the last time I was there, it's been a very long time.." she said in a monotone air

"Yeah, what about it? Did you lose badly? Won in triumph?" Kaz asked as Sarah shook her head to say 'no' "It wasin't about how I did in the match... it was my opponent. " "So you hated your opponent?" "No, he, thew me off my game. " she said in that same tone "Who is he?! I'm gonna beat him for talking trash at you!! " Peyton said putting on a though guy look. "He didin't throw me off my game in that.. way. " Kaz and Peyton widened their eyes "ohhhhh" They said "So you're into him!?" Peyton said shocked "mmm hmm." she said "So who is it?" the spike-haired boy asked sticking his nose in between the blonde and brown-haired mipedian player "Like I'm telling you who it was." "So you lost?" Peyton asked "No! she likes the guy!" Kaz shouted "what!?" Peyton shouted as he opened his eyes wide "Shut it Kaz!" Sarah shouted as she knocked him in the head and pulled him by the hair "Gee, you sure do fight like a girl." "Thas cause I am a girl! And I like this guy! no point in telling you who he is! You guys were on a scanquest at the time anyways. " she said as she left Kaz shrugged at the chubby mipedian player. Peyton frowned.  
He couldin't tell Sarah that he likes her. He couldin't like he did to any other girl, cause she was different somehow.

~~

Sarah picked up her scanner from her pocket. "Before Kaz went to his match, he told me that he'd be here... " Sarah said as she set her location.  
she ported "the place looks different." she thought, she heard grunting and thuds at a distance, the grass was high, high like a cornfeild, where was she? she was no where else than Lake ken-i-po...

she went further to follow a male's voice , where the grunts and thuds were coming from. She pushed some of the orangey grass out of the way just a bit to peek at who was doing this racket. She was immediatley turned on, the one from her match! The boy from her match a couple of weeks ago, sure she had spent time with him after their match but they were never alone, she was surprised to see what he was doing, he seemed to be practicing a form of martial arts, he took three steps foward and kicked into thin air up high, he spun around and landed on the ground as if he was going to do a rock wave "ooh" Sarah widened her eyes to check him out properly. Sarah then sighed she was just so turned on by him, "Oh... my... gosh.. " she whispered "He is so.. he's just so... hot... " she whispered to herself, the boy went closer to the lake and took some water and splashed it into his face, as he combed throught his wet, jet-black hair he shook his head to get water out of him.

all Sarah could think of was feeling those abs of his while she looked at em. She stepped on a twig, she hoped that he hadin't noticed, if he knew someone was watching, he'd put his shirt back on an port out. Bu he didin't hear.  
"JIE" he yelled out as he kicked up in the air as she watched him, she couldin't stand straight anymore, she moved and a brushing sound was caused by the grass. he stopped for a moment.. "I know someone is there... SHOW YOURSELF! "  
He said "I never seen him in such a harsh mood... " Sarah thought The tan skinned boy made his way to the silhouette from Sarah and jumped into the grass, Landing straight onto her. "AHHH! It's just me!! Would you please get off me now!? " she shouted out "Sarah? It's just you... I'm sorry, I thought it was someone else.." he said "Tom... I'm sorry for sneaking up on you an all." "Sarah, it's okay, It's alright. But can you tell me why you're here?" "I was just watching what you were doing, y'know? friends look for each other?" she said "oh no, why am I going in for the 'we're friends' crap again? Why do I always say this when I feel more for him?" she said in her head

"Tom, you're holding me a bit too thight. " she said Tom noticed that he had quite a grip on her, he had pinned her arms down to the ground. "Sorry." he said as he let go, he got back up, and he went to get his shirt "Don't need to put that back on, it's summertime here in Perim. " Sarah said, Tom blushed. "So Tom I was wtching you for a minute there, can you... teach me? " Tom chuckled "Sure, but don't expect too much, I'm not a black belt yet. "  
"Okay, try something simple like this, I'll do it step by step so you can follow." he told her as she nodded Tom got into a fighting position, he streched his right leg out and sat on his left leg, putting all the weight in there. Sarah followed "Good" he said, he then moved his leg to the left a bit and slid up onto the tiptoe of his left leg, the other leg was folded up aiming his left knee, Sarah followed, their arms were spread out hands reaching into thin air Tom spun, jumped into thin air to do a kick and landed in the same position. Sarah got down from her position "Ahaha, no way that is not simple." Sarah said as she giggled "The first few steps were. "Tom said as he got closer to her, she looked up at the taller dark-haired boy...(he was half a head taller than her)

"Sarah, remember the time we battled at the Hortekk drome?" "Yes Tom?"She asked "I'm sorry about the dirty talk an all it's that sometimes people act that way when..." she put two fingers on his lips to interrupt "Back to the training.." she said "Right, I got carried away." Tom said as he rubbed his forehead "So, I've learned many forms of martial arts, One of the three I've learned is karate. " he said, so the way they do a punch is like this." he said he then put his hand ou and punched back and forth. Sarah tried so. Tom chuckled, he went behind her, he held her wrists. "Let loose" he said he then put her hands in proper position, her thumbs outside of her other fingers "Now when you punch, you have to turn your wrist like so.. "he said as he guided her though the punches she threw in thin air, she just noticed after a minute that he had his arms wrapped around her... so thightly. Sarah started blushing. "Sorry, am I having a thight grip on you? " the black-haired boy asked

"No, not really " the blonde lied, she liked the feeling of his muscular arms around her, scince he felt so warm. "Are you tired? Seems that you never practiced martial arts.. " said Tom's voice, his sweet voice... she thought "Yeah... sorta. " she said, for she really was tired "Tom, I'm glad you took the time to show me this. " she said "Yeah, was I pushing you too much? do you still have the strenght to do anything else?" 'Scince when did he care? at our match in the Hortekk drome, he was all about competition with me.' Sarah thought, she looked into his bright blue eyes, feeling the emotion he carried for her.  
"Well..." Sarah said as she punched him in the shoulder "Owch!! Okay, you did it right this time! " Tom shouted as Sarah giggled, he threw a punch back "Yow!!" she yelped as she pushed him, he fell backwards and grabbed her wrist, they both fell together.

They laughed about how they landed on each other "Hey remember the time we met? " Tom asked Sarah widened her eyes "We were just like... this, and at this exact spot.... " she whispered "It's not like it means anything.." she said as she scewed her teal eyes shut and looked away "The reason I came here for... I wanted you to know that scince you sent Kaz and Peyton on a scavenger scan... the third time we spent time alone... I felt a connection with you... "she said "Wh-what is it supposed to mean? " Tom asked " I don't know if you feel the same way, if you get what I mean. " she said as she got closer to him, she put her cherry-red glossed lips against his slightly chapped tan ones, it took him a while to slowly close his eyes as she did, he then kissed back and wrapped his arms around her to respond to her actions. He kept her close, as if he never would let go. Kissing each other's lips until night time fell, the cold night that the Overworld's lake brought felt warmer when Tom and Sarah felt the warmth of each other's arms. 


End file.
